30 dias para la conquista
by ago otaku neko
Summary: kurama esta enamorado sw hiei pero como es algo timido intentara varios medios mara conquistarlo el pqueño youkai tiene que ser suyo espero que les guste mi historia bueno nos vemos en otra


30 d as para la conquista Kurama esta secretamente enamorado de Hiei, pero eso ya lo saben todos Kuwabara, Botan y Yusque siempre preguntan sobre si la situaci n mejora. Kurama estaba sentado junto con Yuske en el balc n mientras Hiei se quedo adento viendo TV.  
- Kurama todav a no le dices?- pregunta con un tono preocupado Yuske.  
- no no me atrevo a dec rselo, no s porque pero no puedo cuando lo intento lo miro a la cara y no puedo decir nada me congelo de solo verlo- dec a el pobre Kurama algo deprimido y con la cara entre sus manos.

- Porque no te conviertes en Youko Kurama as tal vez logres algo no?- comento gracioso el detective.  
- si lo hago seguramente empeorar a las cosas sabes como es- contradijo las palabras de su amigo solo para molestarlo.  
- si l es muy engre do y lujurioso asique no vale la pena- menciono solo para hacer enojar a Kurama.  
- Yuske te prometo que traer a Youko pero solo cuando las cosas entre l y yo mejoren as dejare que l se divierta un poco- menciono gracioso el pelirrojo - jajajaja- ambos rieron sin parar hasta que el peque o Hiei se acerca a Kurama.  
- Oye Kurama tengo hambre- dijo el peque o con cara de sue o frot ndose el ojo para no dormirse.  
-jajajaja- ya te traer algo Hiei esp rame un momento.  
- Muy bien parece que me voy Keiko se va a enfurecer si no llego antes de las once asique adi s Kurama y suerte con ya sabes qui n- al terminar de hablar se marcho corriendo como era de costumbre.  
Kurama entro a su casa en donde solo estaba l y Hiei ya que su madre ten a viajes de trabajo y a causa de eso no estaba mucho en casa. Kurama se dirigi a la cocina en busca de algo que a su demonio le gustara pero al no encontrar decidi ir a preguntarle.  
- Hiei no tengo nada Qu quieres comer?- pregunto mientras serraba la puerta de la habitaci n en donde se encontraba- Hiei donde e- no continuo su oraci n al encontrar a dicho youkai tendido en la cama dormido profundamente- mejor pedir una pizza y en cuanto la traigan lo despertare- susurro por lo bajo para no despertarlo. Bajo a la cocina para hacer su orden y una hora despu s llego, Kurama preparo todo para llevarle a Hiei a la cama la comida pero en ese momento tocan el timbre.  
- Hola Shuichi como estas?- dijo un amigo que no esperaba encontrar- te sucede algo Minamino?  
- Qu ahh? Aa si perd n hola Haru Qu haces por aqu ?- pregunto el pelirrojo ya que nadie le aviso que vendr a.  
- nada solo vine porque has estado faltando a clases ltimamente el director quiere saber si est todo bien- al terminar la frase tocaron el timbre de nuevo pero esta vez era el repartidor de pizzas.  
- buenas noches aqu traje la pizza em son $35.50- dijo el repartidor algo nervioso.  
- si como diga- Kurama le entrego el dinero- adi s.  
- oye Shuichi quien es l?  
- el quie- no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir porque vio a Hiei parado detr s de l- H Hiei Qu haces aqu ?  
- Nada solo tengo hambre- contesto sincero el peque o - Oye Shuichi quien es el, acaso el es tu hermano o algo as ?- pregunto muy curioso Haru al ver a Hiei- pero ahora que lo pienso no se parecen en nada.  
- Haru no es eso el el es un amigo que se queda aqu por un tiempo verdad Hiei?- dice algo nervioso.  
- emm si como digas Kurama solo quiero comer y ya- contesto mirando la pizza.  
- oye Shuichi porque te dice Kurama a caso es un apodo?  
- por dios que curioso es Haru si Haru es un apodo- dice sin ganas Kurama.  
- bien es hora de irme adi s Shuichi adi s enanito- y sali corriendo dejando a Hiei un tanto molesto.  
- Ya me dar s pizza Kurama?- pregunto Hiei aun muerto de hambre.  
- si que poca paciencia tienes, si ntate ya traigo la gaseosa- sali corriendo a la cocina para buscar una botella de Coca Cola- listo aqu esta- sirvi un poco de Coca en los vasos mientras ve a como Hiei devoraba la pizza- si comes muy r pido te atragantaras Hiei.  
- no me importa yo tengo hambre- y sigui comiendo.  
Kurama no izo nada m s que observarlo ya que se ve a tan lindo comiendo, su mirada no era como la de un simple amigo, se notaba de que quer a algo mas con l, pero Hiei no le interesaba el amor y seg n l es sentimientos de humanos por lo que nunca notaba la mirada de Kurama.  
- Oye Kurama otra vez me miras raro se puede saber por qu ? Y no me vengas con que te gusta observar por qu no te creo- el solo hablar izo que Kurama suspirara pero Hiei no lo escucho- Kurama est s aqu o en la luna otra ves?  
- a que si que tienes Hiei?- menciono el pelirrojo volviendo de sus pensamientos.  
- eres raro Kurama pero no me respondes la pregunta- estaba comenzando a impacientarse un poco por la poca atenci n que le pon a cuando hablaba.

- Qu pregunta?- menciono extra ado ya que no escucho nada.  
- se nota que poca atenci n pones cuando te hablo- se dio la vuelta y tomo la gaseosa que ten a en frente y luego se dirigi a la habitaci n de Kurama.  
- te vas a dormir Hiei?- al preguntar sigui al peque o hasta la habitaci n para acomodar un poco- a y casi lo olvido Hiei ma ana saldremos a comprarte ropa nueva, y no quiero quejas porque si vendr s.  
- ooooooo no se vale yo no quiero ir no me gusta estar cerca de los ningen y t lo sabes- dijo asiendo puchero como si fuese un ni o.  
- no importa por eso vamos a la ma ana cuando no ay muchas personas y quiz s te compre un helado- trato de chantajearlo para que aceptara aunque de todos modos ir a.  
- mm tu dices de la nieve dulce?- Kurama se rio ya que ese modo de llamar al helado le parec a tan gracioso.  
- si Hiei nieve dulce- Kurama al llegar a su habitaci n acomodo el desorden mientras Hiei segu a viendo la Tv y que se ve a tan tierno frente a la tele sentado en el piso abrasando un almohad n- Hiei qu pel cula ves?.  
- nada interesante solo una de zombies y demonios o algo as - al decir la frase no despego los ojos de la Tv ya que estaba en su punto m s bueno y vio como un humano era devorado por zombies y demonios.  
- Hiei porque no ves algo menos sat nico o aterrador como eso- sus palabras parecieron no llegar a los o dos de Hiei ya que no hubo respuesta alguna l estaba tan interesado que no noto el momento en que las luces se apagaron ya que Kurama se acost a dormir.  
Al terminar la pel cula Hiei apago la tele pero sin querer tropez con una pila de libros que Kurama dejo fuera de su lugar, el peque termino debajo de todos los libros, y el estruendo izo que Kurama despertara encontr ndose con algo que lo mato de la risa.  
- !que paso Hiei los libros te aplastan? - comento gracioso caminando hasta su amigo para quitarle los libros de encima.  
- porque dejas esta porquer a aqu tirada no me hagas que te los queme Kurama sabes que no me gustan estas cosas con hojas- se sent una vez que no tenia los libros encima.  
- no deber as quemarlos o te los are escribir a ti y eso es algo que no querr s hacer enanito- sigui ri ndose de el asta que Hiei le pego para que dejase de burlarse de el- ouchhh porque me pegas Hiei?  
- por burlarte de m , no me subestimes Kurama yo puedo destruirte cuando quiera- dijo crey ndose superior a su amigo quien de sorpresa lo alzo dej ndolo boca abajo para que se enojara mas y as lo solt y tiro a la cama para que se durmiera de una vez.  
- !No vuelvas a hacer eso entendido Kurama - grito asiendo que el otro le pegara con una almohada.  
- du rmete Hiei ma ana tenemos que salir temprano y si no te duermes ahora ma ana no te levantaras- l se durmi en menos de lo que esperaba y Hiei no tardo mucho en dormirse tambi n.  
-a la ma ana siguiente-  
Riinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn rinnnnnnnnnnnn zonava el despertador de kurama sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de ambas camas.  
- kurama apaga esa mierda quiero dormir- dijo medio dormido el peque o Hiei a lo cual Kurama no respondio nada lo que obligo a Hiei a levantarse- voy a tirar esta basura por la ventana pens el demonio tomando el despertador, abri la ventana y lo arrojo asiendo que Kurama se levantara de golpe.  
- noooooooooooo Hiei que as echo- el grito desconserto al peque o que lo nico que respondio fue mate ese bicho molesto - Hiei ese era el despertador- Hiei se volvi a acostar voviendo a dormirse.  
Kurama se levanto y le quito las sabanas a Hiei para molestarlo y para que se levantara de una ves por todas.  
- Hiei es hora de levantarse y no busques petextos para no ir- le saco las sabanas a lo cual repondio con un simple hm , Kurama solo se fue al ba o y busco un bale de agua para tirarselo a la cara y asi fue se dirigio a la piesa y le echo el balde de agua a Hiei en la cara asiendo que este se levante r pido y muy molesto.  
-PORQUE ISISTE ESO BAKA KITSUNEE- Hiei paresia muy molesto pero Kkurama lo miro con esa mira que solo tenia para el logro que Hiei se sonrojara- de deja de verme asi kitsune.  
- que pasa hiei te sientes nervioso - se burlaba de forma cari osa ya que no siempre se lo ve algo sonrojado.  
- n no es nada olv dalo- Hiei se safo del agarre y comenz a ponerse su ropa hasta que Kurama le dice que se puciera otra ropa ya que en el centro se ver a raro ver a alguien vestido de negro. Le entrego una remera roja con unos dibujos de skateboar en negro, unos pantalones negros con cadenas y unas zapatillas con decores de plateados. Parec a masoquista o algo as . Kurama al verle asi quiso tir rsele encima pero se contuvo. Al terminar de vestirse se paro sobre la cama para quedar mas alto que Kurama- Tienes algo baka que me ves as ? Por qu estas rojo, tienes fiebre o algo?  
Kurama no se hab a dado cuenta de que se le notaba tanto el sonrojo- Hiei terminar a arriba tuyo si no fuese porque no te das cuenta que me gustas tonto - pensaba mientras se mord a el labio inferior hasta tal punto que se lastimo y empez a salirle sangre.  
- Tonto te estas lastimando no ves- Hiei limpio la sangre asiendo que Kurama despertara de sus pensamientos y que se sonrojara aun m s.  
- Al diablo te besare Hiei - tal y como dijo lo tomo de los hombros haci ndolo arrodillar en la cama y dej ndolo con cara inocente mientas ten a un leve sonrojo Kurama lo miro a los ojos y cuando salio de sus pensamientos, solto a Hiei dej ndolo confundido ya que no entendio nada- perd n Hiei mejor v monos.  
Al salir de la casa nadie dijo nada asta llegar al centro donde ubo varias muchachas que se pararon a preguntar por su amigo a Kurama ya que lo encontaban muy atrativos.  
- Hoye Kurama- lo llamaban unas chicas de su misma clase hoy ten an dia libre por lo que no tendr a que ir a la escuela. Las chicas se asercaron a Kurama- oye nos podrias presentar a tu amigo, o al menos conseguirnos su numero de tel fono.  
- porque no se lo pides aunque creo que no le agradara mucho eso- Kurama se molesto mucho aunque no lo demostr pero decidio solo observar como Hiei se asi cargo de esta situaci n.  
- o oye me preguntaba si me darias tu numero de selular?- le pregunto algo nerviosa a Hiei una de las dos chicas. A lo que el solo respondio con un simple hn - bueno si no tienes no ay problema espero que nos veamos en la escuela ma ana y veo que no eres de muchas palabras- ella le sonrrio nerviosa y el solo les dirigio una mirada asesina a ambas que es su idioma era una advertencia de que si no se alejaban pronto la pagar an con sus vidas. Luego de alejarse lo suficiente ellos se pucieron a hablar.  
- oye Kurama es necesario que valla a eso que tu llamas escuela?- Hiei se hab a quedado con esa pregunta en la cabeza desde que la chica menciono ese lugar.  
- Hiei eso es obligatorio deber as ir si vas a ir ya que si no vas te creseran orejas de burro- se rio por grandes pavadas que dijo.  
- no me moleste Kurama no voy a ir y tampoco tendre orejas de burro el nico orejas de burro es Kuwabara- reclamo algo ofendido por lo dicho.  
- tranquilo solo bromeaba y no tienes por que decir eso del pobre Kuwabara ya que se esfuerza al m ximo estudiando- y luego de terminar su frase se rio ya que Hiei se quedo viendo la helader a y lo que me pedir a de se guro era un helado o como le dice nieve dulce - Hiei primero tenemos que comprar el uniforme de la escuela y las cosas luego vendremos aqu .  
- oo Kurama no tiene piedad que cruel eres- se quejo caminando a la par del pelirojo.  
Luego de revisar cada tienda y dejar a Hiei cansado de estas cosas pasaron por un helado.  
- quiero uno de vainilla- dec a Hiei con la baba que se le sal a de la boca- vamos Kurama ap rate no quiero esperar m s quiero la nieve dulce ahora- reclamo hasta que la chica se acerc con los dos helados.  
- aqu tienen chicos los helados- les entrego los helados a cada uno y se retir .  
Luego de pagar la cuenta iban caminando por las veredas de las calles ablando de cuando tendr a que irse Hiei cosa que Kurama impedir a asta no conquistarlo no lo dejar a en paz. Pero lo nico que le quedaba claro era que Hiei tendr a que irse dentro de 28 d as ya hab a desperdiciado 2 d as en vano, bueno l no lo cre a as ya que lo tuvo en su casa pero igual no hab a aprovechado los momentos para conquistarlo y eso lo deprim a un poco. Al llegar a casa de Kurama, Hiei se recost en el sill n pero lo que no esperaba era que Kurama se quedara a verlo como si nada.  
- Qu tienes Kurama? dese hace dos d as te me quedas viendo como si no hubiese cosas m s importantes que hacer- Hiei empeso a sentirse algo incomodo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran de ese modo- responde kitsune.  
- Es que te ves muy lindo que quieres que te diga Hieisito- menciono cada palabra sin quitarle los ojos de encima lo cual al peque o no le gusto y se le aserco mas de lo que cre a.  
- no me digas Hieisito no me gusta- reprocho aguantando las ganas de gritarle y golpearlo por decirle asi, pero Kurama lo tomo y lo sento en sus piernas lo que logro un leve sonrrojo de parte del demonio.  
- que que ases Kurama, sabes aveses acutuas muy raro- estaban frente a frente y Kurama parec a agradarle el tenerlo cerca pero mas le gustar a era besarlo poder tocar sus labios como tantas veces lo hab a so ado pero nunca tuvo el coraje para aserlo.  
- ya se, me lo has dicho miles de veces Hiei y sabes una cosa? Solo tu me lo dices- le sonrrio de tal manera que iso que el pelinegro se sonrojara aun mas de lo que estaba- y aveses quiero mejor olv dalo.  
- Qu tienes Kurama? Te ves muy deprimido- Kurama no lo pod a creer se estaba procupando por el pero solo como amigos y eso era ovio ya que ninguno de los dos hab a dicho en alg n que se gustaban o algo asi- oye contesta baka kitsune.  
Kurama no lo soporto m s tomo su peque o youkai y lo beso Hiei se dejo llevar la verdad era que le gustaba ese beso fue inesperado ya que el no cre a que Kurama tuviese las agallas o el coraje para besarlo asi como as . Kurama no lo pod a creer esas no fueron sus intenciones el no se animaba pero su cuerpo actu sin pensar pero por fin estaba probando los labios de Hiei eran tan suaves como se los imagino. Ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno.  
- Kurama me puedes decir porque fue eso?- pregunto Hiei tan calmado como nunca nadie se lo hab a imaginado.  
- como que Por qu ?- Kurama creyo que lo iba a entender con eso pero al parecer solo logro confundirlo mas y se limito a decir cosas que no deb a decir- no fue nada Hiei olv dalo.  
- Vamos dilo se que me ocultas algo no me enga as por algo me besaste- segu a insistiendo y paresia que no se dar a por vencido.  
- Hiei ya basta no fue por nada en especial olv dalo te dije- Hiei no se quedar a atr s tenia que saber que le ocultaba el kitsune por lo cual lo beso y Kurama no se neg - ahora me diras porque fue eso o quieres que adivine Qu elijes?  
- trata de adivinar aver si puedes- lo estaba retando pero sabia que Hiei no asertaria a nos ser que le lanzara todas las indirectas posibles.  
- bien veamos mmmm ya se- izo cilencio para que Kurama se impacientara- mm te gusto verdad?.  
Esta vez lo sorprendio nadie le dijo que estaba enamorado de el o si?- pero como - Kurama no termino la frase porque recibi otro beso de Hiei que enseguida Kurama empeso a tomar las riendas del juego, empeso a morder los labios de su compa ero dici ndole que quer a entrarm, Kurama introdujo su lengua saborear la boca de Hiei y parec a que no se olvidaba un solo lugar tomo a Hiei de la nuca y no lo dejaria libre por mas que quisiera, pero lo tubo que soltar cuando a ambos le falto el aire- y que te parecio Hiei.  
- besas bien kitsune- dijo mientras se apollaba en el hombro de Kurama y sin querer se quedo dormidoc. A Kurama no le quedo otra mas que llevarlo a la cama pero alguien toco la puerta, no tenia deseos de ver a nadie ni hablar con alguien por lo que decidio no hablar y dejar que se fuera pero por su mala suerte hab a dejado la puerta si el seguro y Kaito nunca se iba sin intentar abrir las puertas por lo que paso y lo vio con Hiei en brazos.  
- o.o que lindo se ven juntos Minamino- dijo sarc stico kaito antes de pegar media vuelta para marcharse.  
- espera kaito d jame que te explique- Kurama por dentro estaba furiosa ya que en ese momento el se iba a acostar junto con Hiei pero no tenia que estar el para arruinarle el plan. Mientras sub an las escaleras Kurama le explicaba- veras el es un familiar mio que vino de muy lejos por problemas que tenia en su casa y no es lo que tu crees el solo vino se acost y se durmi ya que ase poco esta aqu y no sabe en donde est n las habitaciones.  
- aaaaaaaa era por eso yo crei que tu y el se estaban besando- por mala suerte estaba en lo correcto pero Kurama no deb a hablar de eso con nadie o perder a a su peque- como pude pensar eso de ti Kurama.  
Al llegar a la habitaci n de Kurama, acost a Hiei y lo tapo en verdad parec a un ni o tan inocente inundado por tanta paz. Y asi salio de la pieza y serro la puerta dej ndolo con su amigo.  
- Bien Kaito porque estas aqu ?- pregunto conteniendo las ganas de golpearle la cabeza contra la pared y matarlo por arruinar un momento tan lindo, pero con cari o.  
- Nada solo que el director quer a saber que te pasaba que no ibas a la escuela- dijo tambi n algo preocupado.  
Y adem s mi hermana quer a que te diera esta carta, eso era todo y le dire al director que despu s se lo explicaras- despu s de eso uvo un silencio incomodo- bueno chau Shuichi. Kurama abri la cartala cual dec a:  
queridi Kurama de seguro estas leyendo esto y lo que quer a desirte era que me gustas mucho y que sin ti no tengo raz n para vivir pero eso no quiere decir que me suisidare no solo quiere decir que ya no abra nadi quien ilumine mis dias grises por eso quer a confesar mis sentimientos asia ti Shuichi Minamino me gustas mucho yquisiera que fueramos novios m ndame tu respuesta con mi est pido hermano y porfabor no me rechazes como a todas y mejor si me lo dices en persona asi sabre que me recazas pero lo escuchare de tu boca escuchare tu vos una vez mas antes de que mi fantasia de tenerte se acaba porque te soy sinsera nadie pordra llenar ese bacio que sentir en ese momento pero si tu ya tienes a alguien a quien amar no me molestara al menos sabre que tu al menos eres feliz y con tan solo verte de lejos estare conforme.  
Shuichi Minamino yo te amo con toda mi alma y mi ser y si alg n dia necesitas algo tu puedes contar conmigo esperare serte de ayuda.  
Mayu - como si fuese la nica que desea lo mismo pero nunca van a entender- dijo por lo bajo el joven Shuichi Minamino. Camino asta la chimenea y la arrojo adentro de ella- ya estoy cansado de tantas declaraciones de amor. Subio asta su habitaci n y encendio la Tv, se recost en el piso y se puso a ver una pel cula de romance. Quedo plenamente dormido a media pel cula, no daba mas estaba cansado y lo nico que quer a era desaparecer por un tiempo y alejarse de la chicas y dedicarse a conquistar a Hiei ya que no cre a que con ese beso hubiese ca do de que tan enamorado de el se encontraba. Unas hora despu s de que la pel cula termino despert Kurama- creo que me dormi un rato- miro asia todos lados para caer en cuenta de en donde se encontaba.  
- Kurama tengo hambreee- sinti una vos en su o do la cual no confundia con ninguna- lev ntate vamos a comer.  
- Hiei ya voy no me presiones y no agas que te tire con la almohada otra ves- dijo el pelirrojo asi ndose el gracioso- Por qu no cosinas tu?  
- eem digamos que no es muy conveniente que digamos adem s yo no se cosinar- se recost en el piso y puso sus pies sobre el estomago de su amigo.  
- Hiei qu tate de encima- reclamo el pelirrojo sin obtener respuesta alguna, tomo los pies de Hiei y lo arrasto asta al lado de la cama y el se volvi a recostar al frente de la Tv.  
Hiei se fue gateando asta Kurama- vamos Kurama no seas tan malo quiero comer- al terminar la frase apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo asiendo que este se pongaun tanto nervioso- tranquil zate Kurama no te are nada no tienes porque estar asi.  
- Tu no me aras nada pero yo a ti si y no creo que te guste lo que quiero aserte - pens mientras se mordia el labio inferior. Kurama se paro asiendo que Hiei se quedara aun acostado en el piso y se fue a preparar algo para que comiera- no puedo creer que Hiei todav a no aya ca do. Kurama le llevo a Hiei una porci n de pizza que sobro de la noche anterior- toma Hiei pizza no tengo nada mas para que comas o si quieres puedes ir a aser las compras tu Qu dices?.  
- olv date de eso baka no voy a salir mas de esta habitaci n- tomo la porci n de pizza y empeso a comerla mientras Kurama lo observaba con esa mirada nica dirigida a su peque- kurama se puede saber que tanto me ves o acaso te devo algo?.  
- Hiei todav a no te das cuenta?- pregunto con la voz casi quebrada pero eso fue algo que Hiei no le presto atenci n- al parecer tendre que poner en marcha mi plan .  
-continuara- 


End file.
